A Place For My Head
by IamLonnieincarnate
Summary: Poison tries to find her home between Brooklyn & Queens. Along the way she must deal with & overcome problems in her relationship & with her friends
1. Chapter 1

Part 1:

Poison yawned as she heard all the other girls in the room getting up. She rolled over and looked at the line for the bathroom & sighed flopping back. "Cheese it…" she muttered. She climbed down from her top bunk, stepping on Acid.

"Sorry," Poison muttered, yawning again.

"Since when did I become your human stepping stool?" Acid asked irritably, grabbing the ankle that belonged to the foot that had just recently stepped on her. Poison went down with a thud.

"Ow…" she muttered getting up rubbing her butt but making no other comment. She knew whatever comment she made would spark an argument. They didn't need to be fighting right now. Poison had that feeling that

they were going to get some business today. 

"I'm thinking of going over to the Brooklyn Lodging House this morning, you interested?" Poison asked Acid. Hades stuck her head out from her blanket a few rows down and answered Poison's question,

"I'll go," she glanced at Poison and smirked a little, "Though I'd suggest you get dressed Poison, I'm sure Spot wouldn't mind, but he might mind his girlfriend being stared at."

Poison glared at her then stole Acid's pillow to throw at Hades.

"Hey!" Acid said sitting up quickly and hitting her head, "Shit, that hurt." She muttered rubbing her head watching as her pillow sailed through the air and smacked Hades. The look on Hades face was precious…for the ten seconds she stayed in bed. After that she was just scary. Poison grinned and after grabbing her clothes off the bed, she headed towards the line of girls waiting for the bathroom. She weaved through the girls and waited outside the doorway for a few moments. She pulled her clothes on before she looked back in the room puzzled. Her heart almost stopped at the site. Hades and Acid were sitting primly on Acid's bed, they were both dressed now…but they had Poison's newspaper bag between them. Poison took a deep breath watching the bag and re-entered the room.

"Put me bag down!" Poison demanded. No one and I mean no one touched her bag, it had all the equipment she needed for distributing poisons.

"You stepped on me * and * you took my pillow," Acid said.

"And you tripped me," Poison retorted.

Acid nodded her affirmative.

"What do you want me ta do ta get me bag back?" She asked sighing slightly and leaning on the doorway. They had things for her to do to get something of specific importance, most of the time she just nicked back. But she wasn't going to take a chance with the bag and they knew it.

"What should we make her do Hades?" Acid asked her eyes sparkling mischievously.

~*~

Poison was * not * happy…in order to get her bag back she had to "break up" with Spot. She was going to get them back, most definitely…though as Poison thought about it some of the things she had made Hades or Acid do had been worse. Poison sighed a little annoyed. Her two shadows Hades and Acid followed making sure she would do what she was supposed to. She was supposed to do it in front of an audience too! Gah! Poison stopped and leaned against a wall taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly trying to think of a way to do this without actually damaging either Spot or her reputation. If she could control the audience…that might work…then she seriously thought about it and sighed. That would never work, not unless they were across the bridge in Queens or Manhattan…though she'd rather the audience be in Queens. She started up walking again towards the lodging house Spot and the others were staying in. She walked into the lobby and leaned on the counter looking to see if she recognized anyone who she could ask if Spot was still here. She glanced behind her and saw Acid was

starting to get impatient. _Ah, well…_ she thought to herself as she headed for the stairs. She was glad that it was late enough that the boys were probably already dressed if not have left. She walked down the hallway till she came to the last door in the back and

knocked. 

"Hey guys, is Spot still here?" she asked through the door hoping that he wasn't. Her luck didn't hold as Spot himself opened the door. He smiled when he saw who it was, then kissed her on the cheek.

"I've missed you," he said.

Poison smiled back at him then pushed him a little more into the room and said softly,

"React to what I say but don't believe the words…" She then backed away a little hoping he had heard and understood…well here went nothing…

"Spot…we need to talk," she said slowly hating herself for caring more about her bag then him. But it was half her livelihood.

Spot looked at her curiously unsure of what was going on. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye. That was most assuredly * not * any of the boys lodging here. Either Poison had a tail or they were the reason why he was supposed to react but not think she meant it. This would certainly be interesting. He waited impatiently for her to continue,

"Well?" he finally asked.

Poison closed her eyes took a deep breath and said,

"Ithinkweshouldseeotherpeople"

Spot blinked for a second trying to understand what she had just said and then it hit him.

"What!?! Why?" he asked, obviously angry, "If we were having a problem don't you think you should have said something???" he continued. He saw Poison wince just slightly, _She doesn't realize I heard her…poor_ _Poison, wait a minute, it's her own fault…partly…. I mean I'm known as the best liar in all of Brooklyn. I would have thought she would remember that. Apparently not or it was just a little * too * real for her._ Spot thought to himself continuing to keep up the act of being confused and angry.

Poison winced just a little, but was glad he was too angry to wave his walking stick around, sometimes when he was ranting he'd poke people with it, that wasn't the most enjoyable sensation. She swallowed, she really hated this…but she had invested so much of her money into her poisons; she had to do this.

"There wasn't a problem exactly…this just isn't working out…" she said proud of herself that she covered her tracks well. She didn't sound upset or anything just like she was having a hard time breaking up with the leader of the Brooklyn newsies. She stiffened her back as if she was gathering her resolve and turned around walking back down the hall leaving Spot staring after her looking none too thrilled to be the one to be walked away from.

"Come back here! We're not through talking about this yet!" he called after her sounding frustrated and angry. Not a good combo…Poison hastened her pace just slightly reaching the stairs and went down a couple steps to where Acid and Hades were waiting.

"My bag," was all she said holding her hand out. Acid and Hades grinned at each other, they loved coming up with challenges for Poison, they were going to have fun seeing her try and repair the damage she had done. Acid passed Poison's bag to her. Poison sat down and

looked through the bag to see if anything was missing or broken. When she was certain they hadn't done anything to it she stood up and swung her bag over her shoulder.

"I'll see you guys after distribution, I need to do some damage control," she said frowning slightly. She watched as Acid and Hades walked downstairs together talking. Then she sighed and sat back down. How * was * she going to do damage control?


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Spot listened carefully and heard feet going down the stairs, he wasn't sure if Poison had left or not. He debated investigating or going back to his room, grabbing his stick and starting his shift selling papes. He could always take the afternoon addition… He sighed slightly, it was useless, he * had * to go investigate. He walked down the hall wondering what it was about Poison that made him so crazy. He'd had plenty of girls but…there was something about Poison. _It could have something to do with the fact that she's dangerous. Not every guy's girl can poison him._ Spot laughed softly at that thought and heard a squeak from the staircase. He hurried up slightly pulling out his slingshot unsure who it was in the staircase.

Poison started to get up, giving up on thinking of a way to explain what was going on. She'd try later, after she sold her papes. She heard Spot laugh softly and she turned cold. _Why is he laughing? Is he laughing because he's glad to get rid of me?_ She quickly stood up and hit her elbow on the banister eliciting a squeak from her as she tried to keep quiet as she started down the stairs determined to get out of there before Spot found her.

"Poison?" Spot's voice floated down the stairs towards her. Poison stopped, she really had no choice in the matter. It was an unwritten rule that you always had to obey your leader. She straightened her back with her back still towards him waiting for the final blow to come. That he was glad that they were through, or something equally hurtful. 

She heard him sigh and then footsteps started down the steps. She lifted her head up proudly. She would show no weakness.

"Poison?" he asked again closer, still she didn't answer, "Poison," he said with that tone that meant he was getting irritated. Great…an irritated, insulting Spot. Just what Poison needed to complete the morning from hell.

"What Spot?" she asked trying to sound as normal as possible.

Spot came down the last few steps so that he was right behind her. He put his hands on her shoulder and pushed her down so she was sitting on the stairs. Then he sat down behind her on the narrow staircase.

Poison turned so she was sitting sideways and then raised her eyebrow at him, "Well? Are you planning on staring at me all morning or are you just going to get the insulting done and over with?"

Spot gave her his patented smirk, "And why would I be insulting my girl?"

Poison blinked not believing what he had said. "I thought you hadn't heard me."

"Nah, I heard you, plus, I saw your shadows."

"Hades and Acid," Poison muttered sounding ticked. Then she picked up her fist and punch Spot in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked glaring at her.

"For doing too good a job of acting," Poison informed him.

"Wasn't I supposed to * not * let them realize I was only acting?" Spot asked smirking even more. Poison glared at him then huffed slightly,

"You could have at least let * me * know," then she continued without letting Spot answer, "Some of us have to work, I need to get to the distribution office to pick up some papes." She said getting up again. Spot got up with her to,

"Wait a minute and I'll go with you," he said starting up the stairs without even seeing if she stayed around. 

As soon as Spot turned the corner to head down the halls, Poison sighed and leaned back against the wall. She stuck her hand in her bag without looking and pulled out her cigarettes out sticking one behind her ear to light as soon as she got outside. Spot came back holding his walking stick and came down the stairs kissing her on the cheek on his way by,

"Come on," he said taking her hand. He had noticed the cigarette behind her ear and knew that this morning hadn't been one of her better ones.

"How about after we sell our papes we go over to Queens?" he asked as they exited the lodging house and turned towards the distribution center.

Poison didn't say anything for a few minutes, lighting her cigarette and blowing the smoke out into the morning air. 

"It would probably be a good idea, I don't feel like getting into a fight back at Da Bridge, maybe I'll just stay over in Queens, Soaker'll share her bed for the night," she said talking more to herself then Spot.

They waited in line and each bough 100 papes, as Poison was turning to go to her normal spot in the warehouse area Spot called out after her,

"Sell with me?"

It wasn't often that he offered to sell with someone, he liked to work alone. Said he got his thinking done during his selling time. Poison hesitated before answering,

"That sounds nice," she said.

~*~

"Manhattan mother killed by corpse!" Poison called out in the noisy street. She only had 3 more papes to sell and she would be done for the day. People looked over at her when they heard her headline and she prayed they'd come and buy her papes. She sighed in relief when a few people came over to buy papes from her. She sold her last one and headed over to where Spot was stationed a little ways down. He was leaning against a wall waiting for her,

"Ready to go?" he asked as he slid his arm around her waist.

"Yep," Poison said, all she wanted to do was relax for a little bit. Lately she had begun to wonder where she belonged. She had friends in Manhattan, Queens, and Brooklyn…but which were the ones pulling her?

Spot and Poison walked towards Queens talking idly when Spot suddenly changed the subject, 

"What was going on this morning?" he asked. She had been afraid of this…how was she supposed to explain her poisons were more important then him. She stopped right where she was in the middle of the street and only crossed at Spot's prodding.

"They took my bag," was all that she said.

"So why didn't you nick it back?"

Poison closed her eyes and opened them again,

"Too dangerous…my bag holds my poisons, if one of the packages got damaged there could be a lot of problems and the symptoms that are supposed to appear may not appear…"

"So basically your bag is more important then me," Spot said annoyed and took his arm from her waist just as they entered Queens. Poison nodded her head yes,

"I have too much invested…it's part of my livelihood into it…what else was I suppose to do?"

Spot opened his mouth to retort when a familiar voice rang out.

"Poison!"

Poison glanced up and saw her friend Dragonfly coming towards her.

"How's it rollin' Dragonfly?" she asked spit shaking.

"Not too bad, been hearing some nasty rumors that you and Spot broke up though," she said looking sideways at Spot who was still not looking thrilled. When he realized he was being looked at he relaxed, now was not the time to discuss what was more important.

"But I see that's not true," she said smiling at her friend. Poison smiled back and responded,

"Nope not true!" _at least not right now_

Dragonfly looked at Spot for some kind of reaction. He was acting odd…like he did around the Brooklyn newsies. Not like he did around Poison.

"Nope, just a rumor," Spot said, putting an arm around Poison and smiling. Dragonfly couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something about the exchange seemed fake; forced. She eyed the two suspiciously, then continued,

"I'm almost done selling, are you two going to come back to the lodging house?"

"I am, I'll probably be staying there too," Poison said.

"No your not," Spot said, then quickly amended what he said, "we need to finish talking about that…subject from before."

"Right then, I'm not staying here tonight, just coming to visit," Poison said brightly. She didn't want to get into a fight in the middle of the street in Brooklyn, especially when the only weapon she had was a dagger coated with poison. She shifted her bag on her shoulder and then decided to put it down. She took her bag off and put it on the ground in the middle of their group before joining in on the conversation.

Dragonfly was certain there was something up, she knew it actually, Poison was * never * that bright unless there was something up. But how was she going to figure it out!?! If only she could just figure it out…the silence dragged on for a few more minutes. 

"So how's Race?" Poison asked Dragonfly.

Dragonfly smiled widely and began to tell all the nice things he'd done for her lately. Internally Poison sighed, that would keep Dragonfly occupied…she let her mind wander back to her dilemma; stay in Brooklyn or move over to Queens…

Spot gritted his teeth, he knew why Poison had asked how Race was, and he was glad. But listening about Race like this wasn't his favorite activity. He glanced at Poison and saw she was somewhere else. He bent his arm a little and flicked her ear. Next thing he knew he was laying on the ground. Poison stared at him looking shocked.

"Oops…" she muttered holding out her hand to help him up. He reached up and grabbed it and jerked quickly so that she fell too. 

"So the mighty Poison falls," Spot said smirking.

Dragonfly noted the comment and filed it away. He was usually a lot nicer to her then this. Something big had happened…something that had damaged both their prides most likely.

Poison got up by herself not even bothering to help Spot back up and stooped down grabbing her bag.

"I'll sell the rest of your papes if you want D-fly," Poison offered.

"Thanks!" Dragonfly said smiling, good, now she could try and get the answers out of Spot. Poison took the papes and headed a little ways down to hock her papes.

"So, what happened," Dragonfly said turning to look at Spot who was still sitting on the street.

"What do you mean what happened? I got soaked," Spot said irritated.

"I mean between you and Poison."

"Nothing more then usual," Spot said shrugging.

Dragonfly sighed _fine, if that's how you want to play; we'll play that way_ she thought grimly.

"Fine, don't tell me, but I'm sure I'll hear what's going on between you two anyways," Dragonfly said casually.

Spot was starting to get angry, he * said * there was nothing wrong between him and Poison, and now she was saying he didn't have a lid on the rumor mill! She was getting close to getting soaked, no matter if she was Poison's friend or not.

Spot glared at her wrapping his hand around his walking stick to be able to pull out if necessary, like she kept up the insults.

Poison glanced back at the two people she had left down the block and frowned. It didn't look too good. Spot looked like he was going to pull his walking stick out and beat Dragonfly over the head with it. Not that she didn't think D-fly deserved it, she probably did, but with the bulls around not such a good idea. Poison resolutely turned away from them to finish selling the papes.

~*~

The walk over to the lodging house had been a silent one, not the companionable silence either, it was uncomfortable for each one of them, but they each in turn refused to back down. When they reached the porch Moods and Specs were cuddling on the bench. Poison looked away, not so long ago that had been her and Spot. He didn't understand he'd been leader so long…he didn't have to worry so much where the next meal was going to come from.

Spot eyed the couple on the porch and glared at them. Did they have to be so obvious?

Poison turned towards Spot, 

"Look we'll continue the conversation tomorrow after distribution, I just want a girls night, alright?" she told him kissing his cheek to keep up appearances.

"All right, but I'm gonna stick around for a little bit, I have some people to talk to here," he said heading towards the door. Poison sighed rolling her eyes as he pushed past. 

"Rude much?" she muttered.

Moods was eyeing Dragonfly and Poison curiously,

"How'd you piss him off?" she asked.

"Let me guess you wanted to do something he disapproved of," Specs said. Poison snorted in amusement,

"You could say that."

Behind the girls the sound of a wagon coming up the road made them turn. They expected to see Race getting off the wagon. It was the one he usually rode on with a few other newsies that headed for the races in Sheepshead. This time though he didn't hop off…he wasn't even there. Dragonfly looked puzzled and slightly worried. Poison was puzzled too; he was usually always coming in especially since he had Dragonfly for his girl. Where was he? He only missed coming home when it was raining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky!

~*~

Race stumbled down the street towards where Silk usually was this time of night. _Please be there sweet cheeks…_he was aching all over, he leaned against a wall and promptly lost his lunch. He knew what it was and was just hoping that Silk's was still there. He got back to his feet unstably and continued to trudge towards Silk's area.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Poison sighed and flopped down on a couch in the Van Wyck common room. Her feet were sore, more then usual; the group had been divided into groups to look for Race when he still hadn't shown up. She was waiting for the other groups to come in and thinking. How could she get Spot to understand that the poisons were a needed thing? That she couldn't take a chance of her poisons becoming damaged. It would affect her profits, profits she needed. * Would * she be able to get Spot to understand…or was this the end of them?

~*~

Spot scratched his head, where in the world * was * Racetrack? Acid, Hades, and him had covered almost all of Brooklyn. It was going to be a long night. He wanted to turn in and sleep for years yet at the same time Poison and his earlier argument niggled in the back of his mind.

"I'm glad yous pulled that stunt this morning," Spot said as they leaned against a wall trying to look innocent till the bulls went by them on their watch.

"What the hell are you talking about Spot?" Acid asked puzzled and slightly irritated. She was tired and didn't want to be looking Racetrack, he wasn't in the Brooklyn newsies, why make a fuss about him.

"I means, I'm glad you nicked Poison's bag, it proves that she cares more about money then she does me," he said sulking slightly.

"You're a knuckle head," Hades said hitting him upside the head, "you've spent too much time up in your perch to remember that money is indeed important. It buys the food and the clothes. Mostly it pays for doctors if someone needs 'em…"

"She doesn't just carry poisons, she carries antidotes too, just doesn't sell many," Acid said laughing a little, "did you ever hear about that newsie that was poisoned by a dagger?"

Spot shook his head; this wasn't what he had been expecting. They were his best friends they should be siding with him. At least Hades should be, he could understand why Acid wouldn't so much, Poison was the other end of her side business. The two were probably one of the most dangerous newsies ever seen. Just because of their knowledge of poisons, acids, and fire.

"The girl was poisoned with acetanilide, Poison knew exactly what to do, sending some of the girls to buy coffee, and wrapped the girl up in blankets. Then she rummages around in her bag pulled something out and told the girl to breathe it in deep. When the coffee was brought Poison had the girl sit up and drink it. We never found out who the girl was, she just disappeared one night," Acid explained to him sounding uncharacteristically unhappy about what had happened. The girl hadn't been anyone she knew.

Soaker ran through the streets of Brooklyn when she could and walked when she couldn't. She was looking for any of the stragglers that hadn't gone back to the lodging house. She spotted Spot, Hades, and Acid deep in conversation. Soaker lifted her fingers to her mouth and let out a piercing whistle that drew Spot's attention as well as the bulls. _Whoops_ she thought as the bull started approaching her. She slid down an alley that connected to another and followed that back. When she was certain the bull was in the alley she took to the roof and hopped a building before going down the fire escape. She walked up behind Spot, tapped him, and jumped back. Spot reached over his shoulder to grab the person who'd poked him and came up empty handed. Spot turned around glaring at Soaker who had dared poke the leader of Brooklyn.

"What?" he asked crankily. This night was not one of his best…ranked as one of the worst, actually.

"We're gonna start looking for Race in the morning but we're meeting to figure out where we haven't looked. Yous gonna come or go back ta the docks?" she asked.

"We'll come," Acid said before Spot could answer. He and Poison needed to talk. Not later, now. The stupid boy thought that being just a newsie was alright when half the newsies had other jobs; especially those who weren't good at nicking things.

~*~

Moods plopped down on the couch next to Poison.

"Some one should knock D-Fly out, she's going crazy not knowing where Race is."

"Where is she?" Poison asked reaching for her bag. Dragonfly would need her sleep if she expected to go to the racetrack to see if Race stayed there overnight.

Moods looked at Poison curiously, she knew poison dealt with poisons and antidotes…but things that knocked people out? 

"Upstairs in the bunkroom where Race slept."

Poison nodded her head, "Get me a cup of water," she requested of Moods. Moods got up off the couch and went off to find a cup to use to get water.

Poison shifted through the things in her bag pulling packages out seemingly at random. Then she pulled out her measuring set.

"Too bad I ran out of matches…this would be better if I could melt this…" she muttered. 

She carefully measured out ingredients and poured them into a tin cup. Moods came back with water and stared at her fascinated.

Poison looked up, "I'm not a tourist attraction, if yous just gonna stare be helpful, find me some matches."

Moods scuttled off to find matches and soon returned with some.

"Sit on the couch," when Moods was sitting Poison shifted till she was sitting on the floor with the matches.

"Make sure you keep the cloth between yous and da cup, otherwise it'll burn yous," Poison said lighting a match and holding it under the cup, "Swirl the powder around when it starts ta turn liquid, lemme know when it's completely or almost all liquid."

The two sat there in silence except for a curse now and then from Moods being burned by the cup or Poison being burned by a match.

~*~

Spot followed by Acid, Hades, and Soaker came upon an odd sight. Moods was sitting on the floor holding a cup gingerly in her hands while Poison sat across from her with a look of concentration on her face as she added things from her pack that looked identical to the other powders in packages littered around the floor. The three just stood and stared at the two.

Poison finally sighed and leaned back slightly cracking her back.

"It's ready," she took a spoon from her bag and poured the liquid powder into the water making the water hiss and spit and then stirred the contents gently. She looked up and almost dropped the cup, she had an audience and she hadn't noticed.

"May I help you?" she asked the three raising her eyebrow.

Acid looked curious, Spot looked suspicious, and Hades, well…Hades looked like Hades normally did.

"What'd you put in there?" Spot asked finally.

Poison shrugged, "A compound of quite a few things, it should put Dragonfly to sleep. She needs her sleep. It needs to be warm when she drinks it, so if you'll excuse me." She said getting up.

"I'll take it," Acid said taking the cup from Poison's hand and sniffing it recognizing a few of the smells. She took the cup upstairs to Dragonfly hoping that D-fly would drink it. She found Dragonfly pacing back and forth biting her lip. Acid leaned against the doorframe trying to look amused.

"If you keep biting your lip you won't be hungry for anything else."

Dragonfly jerked her head towards the voice.

"Is he back?" she asked trying to keep the hope out of her voice. Acid shook her head no and watched as Dragonfly continued her pacing.

"You gotta at least drink something, otherwise you'll get dehydrated, and you've been so worried about Race I bet you forgot to eat."

When Dragonfly nodded Acid stepped briskly into the room, 

"Good, then you shouldn't have any problems with drinking this. It's got the stuff you need," Acid said shoving the cup into Dragonfly's hands. Dragonfly idly sipped her drink and made a face.

"This stuff tastes awful!"

"That's what you get for skipping dinner, now drink up," she said hoping whatever it was Poison had made would work. Dragonfly finished off the drink as fast as she could and eventually she began to feel tired. _No! I have to stay awake in case he comes back. He could be hurt and not be able to…_ The thoughts drained out of her head as she fell into slumber in a chair by the window.

~*~

Race stumbled the last few feet to the corner where Silk usually worked the street and sagged against a wall fighting a loosing battle with his stomach. He scanned the crowd and thought he spotted the blonde weaving through the crowd in her favorite blue shirt tied at the waist. He slid down the wall no longer having the willpower to stand up.

Silk bumped in an elderly gentleman,

"I'm so sorry sir," she said keeping her eyes downcast. The man just looked disgusted and made shooing motions with his hands. Silk needed no prompting and scurried out of the crowd to see what she had gotten this time. She headed for the corner and halted frowning displeased, Race was sitting at his corner. Granted he didn't look too well, but why come to her? They'd been broken up for a month now. She decided the best way to get rid of him was to tell him to get lost. The closer she got though the more she frowned. He looked like the time he…no, impossible, he swore he wouldn't. But then when has anyone really kept something like that promise to me?

Race looked up and caught Silk staring at him with her eyes narrowed and frowning.

"It's happenin' again! I thought it was only supposed ta happen once! Not repeatedly!" he said miserably then he rolled up on his knees and lost the rest of his stomach contents in the gutter almost hitting a passerby. The passerby looked as though he couldn't decide whether to hurry off or kick the wretch that had almost soiled his clothes. He decided to hurry on.

"Racetrack Higgins yous ain't getting me money anytime soon so beat it,"

"I don't want yous money…yous said I'd only be miserable once."

Silk sighed,   


"Come on; let's get you off the street before you puke on someone. * Then * I'll decide ta help you or not,"

Race nodded feebly and got up with her help. He leaned on the wall willing himself to stay upright.

~*~

Chesapeake, Spin, and Slingshot were puzzled as to why Racetrack Higgins was in their lodging house with Silk. Silk and Racetrack had broken up a month and a half ago or so, it seemed as though Silk would * never * talk to him again, and now he comes in looking sick with Silk? What was going on….

"I'm gonna go get Jack," Slingshot said getting up and heading for the door. The others nodded their head, seemed like a good idea…

"Tell Dragonfly where he is too!" Chesapeake called after her figuring D-fly was going crazy not knowing where Race was.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Slingshot entered the lodging house to see a crowd of newsies discussing where Race could be. All kinds of theories were heard as Sling walked through the room searching for someone she knew. She looked around and thought she spotted Poison's chin length blonde hair in a corner talking to someone who looked concerned.

"Are you sure it won't hurt Dragonfly?"

Poison sighed, "Yes Moods, I'm sure." Everyone kept asking her the same question, if she was sure that the compound Acid has given Dragonfly was safe. She had better be sure to be in the business she was in; otherwise she didn't belong in the poison business. 

"I'm going to go check on her," Poison said getting irritated and wanting to get away from everyone that kept asking her about Dragonfly. She started up the steps when she felt her bag tugged on slightly. She turned around to face the newsie standing behind me.

"What's rollin' Sling?" she asked, "come on we can talk as I check in on D-fly."

"What's wrong with Dragonfly?" Sling asked Poison curiously.

"She needed to sleep, Race is missing and she refused to go to bed. So, Acid made her drink a compound which I made, to make her go to sleep." Poison replied absently, stepping into the room and seeing Dragonfly asleep in a chair. She smiled slightly and took a blanket off a bed to cover Dragonfly up with.

"Race isn't missing, he's at my lodging house. He doesn't look so good, I thought I should get Jack and Dragonfly, but maybe you can do something for him," Slingshot asked a little hopefully.

"I can try to help and I'll go get Spot who can then get Jack," she said, sliding out of the room and down the stairs. She looked around for Spot's red suspenders and spotted them.

"Spot!" she said loudly over the noise in the room. He turned around to see who had called him and then moved closer to her to hear. He still wasn't sure what to think about the situation between Poison and him. After Hades and Acid had hit him upside the head for what he'd said made him think that maybe, just maybe, he wasn't in the right on this one. Spot shook his head slightly as he followed behind Poison to a quieter corner of the room. Now was not the time to be thinking about that. He needed to be planning on how to divide up what was left of New York to look for Race. Race was always good about coming back, so if he was missing there were only a few reasons for it and none of them were good.

When they got to a quieter section of the room Poison told him what Slingshot had told her.

"Race is at the Manhattan Newsgirl Lodging House. Slingshot just came and told me. She's up in Dragonfly's room. Sling made a comment about him not looking so good so I'm going to start over there with my stuff. Can you find Jack and bring him? He'll probably want to be there."

Spot nodded, "I'll let the others know Race has been found and that they can go back to their lodging houses."

"That's a good idea but make sure no one wakes up Dragonfly or that masses of people come to see him, I want to find out what's wrong with him first," Poison said before turning and sliding through the crowd and out into the night air.

~*~

Spot sighed and made a face, he hated being messenger boy. He was the leader of Brooklyn for cripes sake…but Poison was the one who had the most chance of figuring out what was wrong with Race. He looked around for Jack and spotted him near the window talking to a newsie he didn't know. _Must be new_ he thought as he headed over.

"Hey Jacky boy, I got some information for yous."

Jack followed him away from overhearing ears.

"Your boy Race is at the goils lodging house in Manhattan, you gotta tell the othas here that he's been found and they can go home. Poison says not ta wake Dragonfly or ta let da newsies know where Race is. When yous done that, I'll meet you there." Jack nodded with relief without really realizing that he would be stuck with telling the group the news. When he did he swallowed hard. There were a * lot * more newsie's here then he was used to. He looked around and spotted Davey, good he could pass the duty on to someone else.

~*~

Poison shifted her bag to a more comfortable position and walked into the lodging house. Spin looked up at Poison who had just entered the room.

"Chesapeake just went upstairs to see if she could do anything for Race or Silk," she said.

Poison nodded her head in thanks and started towards the stairs, halfway up Spin went bye muttering. Poison raised her eyebrow over that but continued up the stairs looking till she found the room with Race and Silk in it. She knocked on the open door and leaned against its frame. Sling had been right Race didn't look good at all.

Silk looked up angrily saying,

"I told you I can hand-Oh, hey Poison,"

Poison was amused, "They been bothering you?"

"Yes," Silk said. In that one word spoke volumes, they had been annoying her.

"So…what's wrong with him?"

Silk looked at Race sitting on the bed with his head in his hands and then looked back at Poison.

"It's kind of a long story," she said.

"I've got time, Spot and Jack are coming too. Sling got us."

Silk looked worried then began, "Well you see it all started…."

~*~

Spot had not escaped as easily as he had hoped. Jacky boy had gotten him to help in telling the group. He scowled and kicked a rock watching it spin across the street and bounce off the curb. The newsies had asked so many questions Spot wondered if they had them stored somewhere to pull out when he needed to get someplace. At least he had gotten out faster then Jacky-boy. Spot grinned at that thought, last he'd seen of him was Jack looking exasperated surrounded by noisy newsies.

Spot looked up at the sign double-checking that his memory was correct in the placement of the girls lodging house. He walked inside and saw Chesapeake muttering about being ungrateful and Spin looking slightly amused with Chesapeake's reaction. They both kept glancing at the stairwell looking as if they expected someone to emerge at any moment.

"I'da thought you two would be up there," Spot commented.

"We tried," Chesapeake said crankily, "we got kicked out first by Silk, then by Poison. She said to send * you * up though."

Spot smirked slightly, they were certainly put out. He headed up the stairs and knocked on the door that was partially closed. He heard someone rustling inside. Poison opened the door looking like she was going to bite someone's head off. She grabbed Spot's arm and pulled him inside.

"Good you're here, you can help," Poison said. Spot blinked, no one was treating him like the leader tonight. He just kept getting ordered to do this or that. It was a very odd feeling, one he hadn't experienced in years. He decided it was just concern over Race that made people forget their respect for him.

"What do you need me to do?" he asked finally.

"Find a towel and get it wet with cold water, as cold as you can get it," she said before turning back to the cup that she was dumping powders into. Spot shook his head wondering how she knew what was what when they all looked the same to him. He just hoped she knew what she was doing. 

"Pass me the matches will ya Silk?" she asked absentmindedly, concentrating on getting the combination of powders correct.

Silk passed the matches over and Poison lit one holding the cup wrapped in a piece of material. She swirled the powder around as it began to slowly melt. Spot came back with the towels and Silk took them from him going over to Race. She said something to him and he lay down with a noise that sounded like a moan. Then she placed the towel on parts of his body before going back over to Poison. Spot just kind of stood there not sure of what to do.

"When Jack gets here, keep him out till I come down. I don't care how you do it," Poison said looking up at him. Spot was surprised, he would have thought Race would want Jack up here with him, lending him his support. Spot nodded and headed down the stairs, he sighed, he was beginning to feel like a rich lady's lap dog, doing what he was told when. He wasn't even sure he knew why he was doing as he was told without comment…_Maybe because I've never actually seen Poison working to * help * someone…or maybe I'm just to dumbfounded over Race being sick to care. He seems so sick…_Spot hoped that Race would make it, too many people got sick and never got better.

He reached downstairs just as Jack was coming in the door.

"So where is he?" Jack asked.

"He's upstairs but we're not allowed up there, Poison and Silk are doing something that's supposed to help him," Spot said shrugging a little, "Poison said she'd come get us when we're allowed up there, the rooms are too small to have too many people up there."

Jack glared at Spot annoyed, even though he knew it wasn't his fault that he wasn't allowed up to see his friend Race. Jack debated for a sec then headed for the stairs. Spot sighed and stuck his walking stick out so Jack would fall. With a loud thud Jack fell on his face. Chesapeake looked slightly bemused while Spin was covering her mouth to keep from laughing. Jack rolled over and glared up at Spot.

"I told ya we couldn't go up there. I got orders ta not let anyone up there," Spot said leaning on his walking stick trying not to smirk too much. He held out his hand to help pull Jack up and Jack took it to pull himself up. When he was standing he brushed the dirt off his clothes before trying once again to go towards the stairs.

"Do I have ta hog-tie yous? I will you know," Spot said getting in front of Jack. Jack was getting irritated at being kept away from his friend. Just as he pulled back his fist to punch Spot a wrist clamped down around his wrist.

"I didn't think you two would come to blows over Race. I mean he's cute yeah, but I didn't think he was you two's type," Poison said smirking a little. The comment earned her a glare from both of them. Spin un-able to hold back her laughter began laughing so hard she fell off the couch. The glares moved from Poison to Spin. 

"Oh, come on you two, and no brawling in the room, there's too little room as it is," she said letting go of Jack's wrist and heading up the stairs followed closely by Jack and Spot.

Jack went through the door hurriedly and just as Spot was about to enter the room too Poison stopped him,

"We need to talk," she said.

Spot scowled at her. She sure had odd timing to want to talk.

"What about Race?"

"He'll be fine in the morning," she told him heading towards the stairs that led to the roof. When they reached the roof Poison sat down on the edge of the room swinging her legs over the side looking at the people hurrying to and fro under the lamplight.

"Well?" Spot asked impatiently.

Poison looked at him then back to the people on the sidewalk before speaking,

"We're never going to resolve our problems unless we talk."

"Does it have to be now?" he asked still not sitting down.

"Sit down already, and yes, it'll give Jack some time with his friend. He's got some explaining to do."

Spot sat muttering about being Poison's lapdog. Poison heard the comment and snorted.

"My lapdog wouldn't bite people."

Spot just glared at her.

Poison rolled her eyes, "You take things way to seriously at times. I just don't know how we're going to stay together if you can't approve of my namesake and part time job," she said shaking her head. She would miss him…but…not enough to loose the income.

"I've done some thinking…partly due to hitting hit by both Acid * and * Hades, maybe I judged too hastily…it * has * been awhile since I've been just a normal newsie. My pride got in the way."

Poison nodded waiting for him to continue.

"Now can we go inside?" He asked, "I want to find out what's up with Race."

Poison raised her eyebrow, "That's it? No apology? I mean I'm sorry I risked our relationship over my poisons but…you're not even going to apologize for judging me too quickly?"

"I'm sorry," Spot said, "Really I am," he added at Poison's skeptical look. Poison sighed,

"I accept your apology. We'll just have to see where the road leads us for now," she said getting up. Secretly she knew, she'd always come back to Spot. He was the one she dreamed of at night, who made her complete. But * he * didn't need to know that. He didn't need his ego swelled even more.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dragonfly woke up to the sound of snoring and hurriedly got up pulling on her olive pants and white shirt, she didn't bother with her green vest this morning. She wanted to see if yesterday had only been a dream. She was a little dizzy but pushed it off as skipping dinner last night. Just as she reached the door a hand reached out and grabbed the handle preventing her from opening the door. Dragonfly spun around to attack who ever it was that was keeping her trapped. She saw it was Hades looking none to pleased to be out of bed before she had to.

"You can't go see him Dragonfly, he needs his sleep and Poison has to see him before anyone else is allowed to. He didn't come in till late last night with Silk, he'll be fine, he just needs rest for right now."

Dragonfly shook her head no, it couldn't be possible. Last night * couldn't * have happened…then it all came rushing back to her.  
  
She had woken up later that night hearing voices shouting downstairs and had wandered downstairs unsure of what was going on. She had come upon the common room divided. One side was saying they should throw Race out and the other side was saying no that they protect their own. Poison stood between the two rubbing her face tiredly making motions for them to be quiet. Suddenly out of nowhere Poison yelled,

"Hush already! You blockheads! You ain't gonna get anything figured out if yous keep yelling at each other," it seemed as though she was glaring specifically at Jack and Spot who had the decency to at least look slightly ashamed. Then Spot had glanced towards the stairs and seen her, he seemed to freeze as if unsure of what to do or say. Poison had looked at him quizzically and followed his gaze to the stairs and seen her standing there. Then Poison turned and looked at the newsies crowded into the common room and said,   
  
"Keep it down," then she turned around and took Dragonfly to Kloppy's office. Then she had explained what was wrong with Race as if he was just some creature that was suffering and needed to be put out of its misery

Dragonfly put her head against the door as the memories ceased. She didn't want them to be true…but they had to be true. It wasn't fair, Race couldn't possibly be a…

~*~

Poison sighed and rubbed her eyes getting rid of the sleep that clouded her mind and eyes. She cracked her neck like every morning and went to climb down from her top bunk and fell.

"Oof" She said as she hit the floor, the ladder wasn't where it should have been. She looked around more awake. _Idiot, you're in Manhattan, not Brooklyn._ She got up and saw no one else was in the room. She shook her head, last night had not been good, people had fought into the early morning.   
  
Poison pulled on her black pants and gray shirt from yesterday sighing. It smelled of chemicals and probably would until she washed it. She ran her fingers through her chin length blonde hair before jamming her black news cap onto her head. She walked down the stairs to the guy's bunkroom's and went to Racetrack's door. She knocked and waited.

"Who is it?" a voice asked suspiciously.

"It's Poison."

Silk opened the door and looked at Poison with speculation. Poison sighed and pushed her way into the room. She saw Race was up this morning, he still wasn't looking wonderful, but Poison suspected it had to do with the fact that the entire newsie population of the area now knew about his drug dependency.

"How's it rollin' Race, still queasy?" Poison asked as if she were asking a friend how their day was. Race made an incoherent noise and flopped back onto the bed.

"Uh-uh, you're getting' up," Poison said gripping him by his wrist and pulling him up again. She looked over at Silk who still didn't look like she wanted anyone near Race or her for that matter.

"Silk, can yous leave us alone for a little bit?"

Silk looked as if she was going to say something when Race interuppted her,

"Go on, I'll be fine, I've known Poison 'ere for awhile."

Silk nodded and went out the door closing it behind her. Poison smiled a little.

"Bet you she's sitting right outside the door,"

"I ain't takin' that bet, I * know * she's right outside the door. She prolly wants to see me torn apart by the newsies."

"You almost * did * get torn apart by the newsies. Let's just say they aren't thrilled with you," Poison said settling down on a chair in the room watching Race.

"So how are you this morning?"

"Feeling like I was the track for da racehorses ta race on."

Poison smirked, only Race would find a way to incorporate racing into how he felt. Race was looking through a can next to his bed as if he was looking for something.

"If you're looking for your cigar yous won't find it. Everything was taken out," Poison said calmly. Race looked up at her a little desperately.

"Everythin'?"

"Everything," Poison confirmed, "they don't know how long you've been clean. Ghosts can come anytime from a month to a year after they've been clean and will come back. I'm assuming that's what they are…unless you're not telling me some other info," Poison said raising her eyebrow in a silent question. She had heard the account from Silk, but she was sure Race would add in some things that Silk hadn't mentioned in her dislike of people in general.

Race sighed and made as if to lay back on his bed and caught himself. He didn't want to be pulled out of his bunk and onto the floor as he was sure Poison would do if he didn't stay sitting up. He decided to stand up. He stood up and swayed a little, Poison got up in case he decided to do a nose dive.

"Partly my fault on the dizziness, Dragonfly's probably dizzy this morning too, it's a side effect of a lot of things, but that's off topic, how long."

Race leaned against the bunk and began, "I got started on racing because of me addiction. It started when I got sick, really sick, me mum was given cocaine to supposedly cure me, I gots betta…but I was hooked on da stuff. In order ta pay for it I started bettin' at da races. My da disapproved of bettin' so he kicked me out," Race paused and shrugged slightly, he seemed like he wasn't actually in the room, like he was far away remembering, Poison sat patiently waiting for him to continue,

"I met Silk one day comin' home from the races, I liked her…eventually I asked her ta be my girl, she said yes…things were good till she caught me smoking, she thought it was just a normal cigar, but the effects were different…she made me stop, she'd cut open me cigars just ta check. I got clean…and she left, I hurt her, I was stupid…" Race looked up and met Poison's eyes coming back to the real world for the first time since he began the story, "I'm clean though, I have been for 3 months."

Poison nodded but wasn't sure she believed him. She wanted too, he was one of her friends but…ghosts didn't usually come till about a year later.

"I'll leave you to get some more rest," she said getting up. She decided to get Jack and Spot to discuss what to do about Race.

She opened the door and as predicted Silk was standing there scowling at the door,

  
"You can keep him company now, if ya want, just don't let him outta the lodging house."

Silk glared at Poison on her way by shoving her slightly. Poison grinned, it was fair, Silk had been pushed when Poison came in, now it was her turn to get pushed.

~*~

Poison was tired and irritated, where the hell was Spot? He hadn't been at his normal selling spots or the distribution center. _The docks! Of, course, he goes there whenever he's got problems to think about_. Now that Poison had a destination in mind she hurried through the streets of Brooklyn towards the docks. When she reached them she discovered she was right. Spot was sitting in his crow's nest made of crates looking morosely over the water.

"Spot!" she called a little ways away. When he looked over and saw her he hopped down and walked towards her.

"Jack, you, and me are going to have a meeting."

"By who's orders?" Spot asked.

"Mine, your highness," Poison said irritated. Spot catching her mood let the comment lie, he didn't feel like gaining anymore bruises…or ending up in the river.

"Alright, where have ya looked for Jacky-boy?"

"I was looking for you first, you know him better," Poison responded.

"We should try Tibby's or Irving Hall," he said starting down the dock towards the bridge. As they walked Spot kept glancing at Poison, she looked different…what was it? Then he realized what it was, she didn't have her bag, the bag she took everywhere.

"Where's your bag?"

Poison looked at him a little surprised he'd noticed it gone, "It's back at the lodging house, do me no good out here, plus if I don't have my bag people are less likely to try and buy off of me."

Spot nodded his head in agreement and they continued their way towards Tibby's in silence. When they got there Spot opened the door for Poison out of habit before following her in. They scanned the interior of the restraunt before spotting him in a corner booth spinning his coffee cup around and around on the table top.

Poison grabbed Spot's wrist pulling him along behind her till they were standing in front of his table.

"What is the thing with looking sad today?" Poison asked. Jack looked sharply up,

"It has something to do with the fact one of my best friends isn't who I thought he was."

Poison raised her eyebrow, "We need to talk, about Racetrack. He's going to be fine, it's ghosts."

When Jack and Spot looked at her blankly she explained, "Ghosts…symptoms of withdrawl when the person has already been clean for awhile. It's the body remembering the effects."

Jack and Spot nodded their head as if they knew what she had said but secretly hadn't understood a word she'd said. Spot decided to get the english version out of her later.

"So what is there to be discussed? He doesn't belong in my lodging house, the rules are no drugs," Jack said.

Poison reached across the table and whapped Jack behind the head solidly,

"How many times do I have to repeat myself? He's clean…and if you don't stop laughing Spot you'll get yourself hit too," Poison said warningly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Poison yawned as she exited Tibby's. She leaned against Spot, falling asleep. She stepped away from him slightly when she remembered that the two of them still weren't at that whole, comfortable with each other part yet. She knew he probably didn't mind, but it bothered her. She was usually a little more reserved then that. _I guess I'm a lot more tired then I thought, and it's only halfway through the afternoon shift._ Poison looked up at the sky looking at the clouds pass along as if they had no worries in the world. _Perhaps they don't._ When Spot poked her gently in the side she moved out of the way of people leaving and entering Tibby's. They watched as Jack walked back towards the lodging house.

"I should be getting back too," Poison said starting after Jack. Spot reached out and grabbed her wrist pulling her back again.

"Meet you at our place?" he asked looking at her. Poison nodded her head; she could always just not show up saying later she had forgotten the time.

"When?" she asked looking after Jack's retreating back. Spot felt a jab of jealousy run through him. Why was she looking at Jack like that? _It probably has to do with the fact Jack's still hurt over Racetrack. Even though, he's the idiot that wanted to throw him out of the lodging house. I still can't believe we're going to set up a network to spy on him. But that was the deal. He messes up once, he's out. He's not to be allowed into any of the lodging houses. Talk about cold…but it was Poison's idea, and he's one of her best friends._ A thought occurred to him,

"Did you know?"

"Know what?" Poison asked looking slightly confused.

"That there was something wrong with him."

"No, I thought that was always how he was. He was going through withdrawal, my question is if he's had relapses or not," she sighed, "When are we meeting?"

"In an hour?" Spot said. Poison just nodded and then looked pointedly at their conjoined hands. Spot let go reluctantly. He had enjoyed it when Poison had leaned against him when they had first come out. She shivered slightly and went to grab something out of her bag and stopped.

"No bag," she muttered, "I'll see you in an hour Spot," she said turning away.

Spot watched her start to leave; he figured she was going to talk to Race. Probably try to get more information out of him. He just hoped Race was up to the challenge of persuading Poison of the truth. Spot leaned back against the window of Tibby's, at least the problem was beginning to be resolved; even if it did leave a slightly sour taste in his mouth. It didn't seem right in some respects. Kicking out a fellow newsie, but he was in Manhattan, and had to deal with Manhattan rules. Although, Spot had agreed to not let Race in if he got kicked out. He turned and headed for one of the parks nearby to wait and think for the hour to pass before he was to meet Poison on the roof. 

~*~

Poison walked in the door of the lodging house and immediately headed for her bag. She checked and double checked that everything was in its place. Then she put it on over her shoulder and patted it lovingly. She had missed it during the day, the pressure that's always there.

  
Then she took her shoes off, wiggling her toes in the freedom of her socks then padded to the boys floor. It was quiet here, unlike down in the common room and on the girls floor. She figured they were probably avoiding Race. She sighed rubbing her eyes. She seemed to be sighing a lot more then she had ever done in her life. _It's gotta be Manhattan's troubles that are getting to me…and Spot…_ She knocked on the door before opening it. Race was lying on his bed looking extremely bored.

"I've been exiled here. Ta keep from contaminatin' da othas," he said slightly irritated.

"What else did you expect from them? Silk leave?"

"Yeah, Silk left. I dunno what I expected from 'em. But I didn't expect this!"

"Good news is you're not being kicked out of her, long as you stay clean."

"I can tell dere's a bad news attached, what is it?"

"You'll have to deal with always being watched."

"Great! Now I get ta loose me privacy," Race said rolling up on his elbow, "Agh! I keep forgetting ya took 'em!"

Poison raised her eyebrow at the agitated Race, "I'm assumin' yous talkin' 'bout yous cigars."

Race nodded his head yes in response.

"Come on," Poison said starting towards the door with Race following her. 

Poison peeled her socks off when she passed her adopted room of the moment before continuing on to the staircase that would lead them to the roof. When they reached the roof Poison reached into her bag and pulled out her cigarettes.

"Closest thing yous gonna get on my watch," she said before flipping Race the pack. 

When he had taken one and tossed it back, Poison took one and lit hers then lit Race's. She sat down on the edge and looked down at the people scrambling this way and that way. It reminded her of the last time she had been up here with Spot. She pushed the thought away and got up abruptly to sit more towards the middle.

Race looked at her oddly and she realized she hadn't told him that Spot and her weren't so comfortable with each other at the moment. It made her feel slightly bad. She always shared stuff like that with him. She laughed softly to herself, here she was feeling bad because she hadn't told him about her and Spot's problem when he hadn't even told her about his problem.

"Would you have ever told me? I mean if you hadn't gotten sick," Poison asked staring out into the night sky unsure of if she wanted to hear the answer. The silence stretched out and when she looked over at Race she knew the answer. He never would have told her. The silence continued for awhile longer until Poison couldn't take it anymore.

"Did I ever tell you how I got my name Poison? Besides me da bein' poisoned that is," Poison asked Race.

"Cuz yous deal with poisons," Race said shrugging.

"Well dere's dat yeah…but it's cuz I'm immune ta most common poisons. Took me a long time ta become immune and spent most a it sick. When Spot found me I was really sick, it was da worst bought I'd had with poisons. He took me ta the doc, the doc told 'im I was poisoned that I wouldn't live. I didn't tell 'im till later dat I had poisoned meself ta keep meself safe. I was so scared dat the guy who poisoned me da would come afta me and poison me."

When Poison looked at Race he had this shocked expression on his face. She reached over and pushed his chin up closing his mouth.

"Don't want yous ta catch fly's in dere, wouldn't be fair ta dem," She said smirking at him.

"I nevah knew, how is dat possible?"

Poison turned serious, "How was it possible dat I didn't know you was doin cocaine?"

Race didn't say anything just looked at the roof as if it had suddenly become the most interesting thing on the planet.

"I gotta ask ya, Race…you relapsing?"

Race looked up and was about to answer when Spot came up the fire escape. He looked nervously at him and finished off the cigarette quickly and then headed inside quickly.

Poison made an aggravated face.

"What'd I do now?" Spot asked, coming over and sitting next to her.

"Nothin'. I just almost got da one answer outta Race dat I wanted. But I can get it lata. Yous early."

Spot smirked a little, "No, I's actually late."

Poison looked a little surprised then flopped backwards onto the roof, letting the heat of the day soak into her tired muscles.

"Taday wasn't one of me best days…neither was yesterday…" Poison said, looking up at the stars.

"They 'aven't been me favorite days neither," Spot said then pulled Poison back into a sitting position.

"I wanna go ta sleep," she said crankily.

"Nu-uh, come on sit up," Spot said. Poison laughed when he said that. When he gave her a look conveying that he thought she had now lost her brain she hastened to explain,

"I said the exact same thing to Race this morning."  
  
"Ah," Spot said.   
  
Then he stood up and paced near the fire escape debating this thought that raced through his head. She hadn't been paying much attention to him when he had first come up onto the roof. She had been thinking about Race, she didn't want to loose her best friend to cocaine. She was afraid he'd relapse, especially with the ghosts and now the lack of trust in him. Poison shook her head no; she wasn't going to think about that anymore. Spot wanted her for a reason; she was hoping the reason was to fix their relationship. She pulled her attention back to the pacing Spot.

"What's on your mind?" she asked.

"A lota things," He answered as he stopped pacing. He walked over and sat down in front of her again.

"I'm sorry I was a jerk." He said.

"I already accepted the apology you gave me earlier, I thought we were past the apologizing stage," Poison said lifting her eyebrow at him.

"I know, I just felt insulted, yous bag havin' more priority then me. I understand now, I think I always did, jus' didn't like not bein' the center of attention."

"You're the leada, your used ta being the one in charge making the decisions," Poison said shrugging, "Happier topic though? I got enough gloom and doom with Race right now."

Spot nodded his head in agreement; secretly he was slightly jealous though. He knew they were best friends but…still he was a guy, and a threat to his place as her guy, granted it was a small threat, but still a threat. _Stop it, I'm bein' an idiot. She worried about 'im just like I should be._

"You think we'll eva be like we was?" Spot asked looking out across the buildings.

Poison smiled a little, "We're always changin'. So I doubt it," she reached out and turned his head a little so he was looking at her, "don't worry, Race'll be fine, we'll be alright, I'll always be yous goil in some way." Then she made a face.  
  
"I hate bein' mushy…" she muttered.

Spot laughed, "I kinda like it," he said smirking at her. She glared at him.

"I'll even out da score," he said, "close yous eyes."  
  
Poison eyed him suspiciously but closed her eyes as he had asked wondering what he was going to do. Spot pulled out a piece of cord with a silver key on it similar to his own and slid it over her head.  
  
"Der, now we're even."  
  
Poison looked at the key hanging around her neck and picked it up looking at it curiously then at him. He wasn't looking at her he was looking at the roof.

"It's from me home, it was da key ta the apartment."  
  
"Why give it ta me though?" Poison asked fascinated with the fact that Spot seemed embarrassed.  
  
Spot shrugged, _Because yous me home Poison, always will be._ He thought in his head,  
  
Poison smirked slightly and leaned forward to kiss his cheek when Mush came out of the door onto the roof followed closely by Hades,

"He's gone," Mush said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Poison looked at Mush then at Hades frowning slightly. Spot looked slightly disgruntled and * not * happy at all. Poison fluidly got up from her sitting position of sitting cross-legged. When she glanced down to see if Spot was still sitting she noticed Spot was looking at her oddly,

"Now what did I do?" Poison asked exasperated.

"I just nevah seen anyone able to do that," Spot said climbing to his feet.

Poison shrugged her shoulders. "I do it all the time dunno how yous miss it. But back ta the business at hand. Race and his disappearance."  
  
Poison stood there thinking for a few moments before speaking,  
  
"Spot, Hades, we're going to Brooklyn."

Hades was holding onto Mush's arm like she wasn't going to let go for anything, Mush didn't look too happy with not being told to come along.  
  
"Is there a reason I can't go to Brooklyn?" Mush asked at the same time Spot sked puzzled,

"Brooklyn?"

"Yes dere's a reason Mush, I want you to check the racetrack, if you leave now you should be back before curfew," Poison bent down grabbing her bag & flipping a coin to him, "In case you have to buy a ticket to get in. Just get in there & look for him."  
  
Mush seemed satisfied with the reason & Hades looked like she * might * let go…if there was good enough reason.

Next Poison turned towards Spot, "Yes, Brooklyn, I need you since yous the leadah. Doesn't anyone remembah when he didn't come home directly from da races he went to Brooklyn? The warehouse district ta be specific. Dat'd be me first guess as ta where he'd go."

Spot looked confused as to why he would go there then his face changed as he realized what Poison was saying.

"You think…"  
  
Poison nodded. She glanced over at Hades and saw she was gripping Mush's arm so hard he was wincing. She smirked,

"Hades you might wanna loosen up yous grip."

Hades looked at her hand gripping him and let go saying something quietly to Mush that involved them kissing.

Hades looked at Poison,

"When do we leave?"

"Now," Poison answered. The others nodded & Mush kissed Hades one more time before going down the stairs to see if there was a wagon heading towards the races.  
  
Poison looked at Hades and Spot,

"I'll meet you to downstairs…I need to get something." Poison said sounding slightly sad.

She walked down the stairs to the girls floor & went to her room. She closed the door behind her after making sure no one else was in there then went to the mattress to retrieve what she had put there her first night here. Sliding the mattress down she carefully removed a small thin package covered in a piece of black material. She didn't want to do this…

She took the box over to the table in her room & placed the box gently on the table lifting the lid.

~*~

Spot and Hades sat in chairs in the common room glancing at the stairs every few moments. It seemed like a lifetime when she came downstairs. Her eyes were slightly red as if she had been crying. Spot stood up concerned and slid his arm around her waist pulling her close,   
  
"You alright?" He asked quietly in her ear. She nodded. Spot backed away slightly looking at her & shook his head,

"No your not…"

Poison just ignored him playing with the strap of her bag. 

Hades knew there was something up. First off there was a key hanging around her neck that she hadn't notice earlier. She also had a much smaller bag that was tan instead of her normal black bag. She kept touching the bag unconciously. She wanted to know what was in that bag, it was something of importance to her and probably to Race if she was taking it with her.

"We need to get going if we're going to make it back here before curfew. Yes, I want him back in Manhattan," Poison said not even having to look at them to know they were wondering why.

"His friends are here, this is his element." Poison explained, "Let's just go though alright?"

Poison started towards the door & Spot followed curling his finger through her belt loop to keep her from getting too far away from her. Hades smirked at the back of them. _They finally got over that stupid fight. Wonder what they did to ah…amend their differences. I'll have to ask Spot, he's more forthcoming with info like dat._

~*~

Poison sighed as they reached the docks of Brooklyn near the warehouse. She touched her bag again to give her courage before she began to scan the docks. She thought she spotted his familiar figure out on the end of one of the piers and she took a deep breath,

"Stay here till I give you a signal it's alright, I want to see how well he's doing before risking other people."

"Risking?" Hades asked sounding shocked.

"Yes risking, not very many addicts are nice peaceful people when they're coming down, I don't know if he's even taken any….just…stay here." Poison then leaned up & kissed Spot on the cheek before she headed down the dock carefully. She sat down carefully next to him,

"I thought I'd find you out here."

Race just looked at her not saying anything.

"You relapse?" She asked sounding calm but inside she was a bundle of barely contained nerves.

~*~

"So you and Poison are back together," Hades said after awhile of watching Poison and Race talk.

"Yeah we are, we settled our differences, we should be good for a couple more months," he said laughing slightly. It sometimes seemed like the two had a fight just to make up again.

"So how'd you two settle your differences this time?" Hades asked curious.

Spot shrugged, "We talked & I gave her me mum's key ta the apartment."

"Oh," Hades said sounding slightly disappointed, "I thought you two would…ya know.."

Spot looked at her with a raised eyebrow trying to figure out what she was hinting at then. Then he realized what she was talking about. He shook his head laughing slightly, 

"Is that all you think about Hades? No we did * not * have sex, never have." Spot said glancing at the dark shape at the end of pier that was Poison.

~*~

Poison had been talking about anything and everything to fill the silence waiting for Race to say something. She knew he would, it was just a test of patience, which Poison was known to not have. But she knew how to deal with people like this…Poison sighed, she hated putting her best friend in that category the substance abusers. Suddenly Race began to talk softly,

"I couldn't take it there, not the ghosts…not the fearful glances a da people dat used ta be me friends…maybe they should just kick me out. Save dem da trouble. I didn't want no shadow…"  
  
"I know Race, but they're worried about you, they just don't know how to act. You still haven't told me if you relapsed."

The silence stretched out and Race looked down at the water.

He whispered the answer so quietly Poison wasn't sure she had heard him at all until he looked up at her looking desperate.

Poison nodded,

"You know what that means."

"Yeah…"

Poison sighed and took the bag off her shoulder when Race saw it he backed away slightly,

"Nu-uh…"

"Get back her, or I * will * call Hades down here," she said deceptively calm. Race knew that tone and swallowed hard before moving back. He didn't move as close as he had, Poison noted to herself. But he was close enough. She turned so she was sitting cross-legged facing him,

"You still got ghosts? Don't lie," she asked as she pulled the box out of her bag, "you gotta face me." She said softly knowing he was miserable.

"I know you don't want to be classified as a drug addict," Poison said opening the box, "but yous gotta face it, you're always gonna be struggling till you learn to control it." 

Poison removed a few of the vials inside. She handed one to him that instructions written on it, "Only take it when they get really bad, & let me know when you get a ghost alright?"

Race nodded,

"Alright," he slid it into his pocket.

"You know where to find me, anytime of the day or night, I'm staying in Manhattan for now."  
  
"You don't need ta, I ain't a kid,"

"We're all kids Race…just a bunch of misguided kids, now come on let's go back to the others."  
  
Race nodded & the two of them got up as Poison stored her box in her bag. This bag was one she would kill to keep safe.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Poison leaned back against a bunk sighing. He had come so close to re-lapsing… Poison shook her no need to dwell on the past. Yet regardless of not wanting to dwell on the past she did unwillingly in a sense. She stuck her hand into her pocket and pulled out a small vial with white powder sparkling at her. She closed her fist around it angrily. True, he had given the cocaine to her before they had reached the end of the pier to meet up with Spot but he should have known better then to even * think * of re-lapsing. There were too many people he could have talked to. There was Dragonfly, his own * girlfriend * who sure as hell wasn't taking it well from what Poison had seen. There were also Moods or her he could have talked to, but he hadn't. Instead he had disappeared into the night to go to the dock and practically guarantee himself of being kicked out of his lodging house, and every other lodging house in New York. 

She looked at the vial in her hand and was sorely tempted to just throw it on the ground & crush it to into dust, but she knew better then to leave a single trace of it here. It would only fuel the anger aimed at Race and tempt Race to indeed actually relapse instead of coming within a hair's breath as he had tonight. Poison looked one last time at the vial of cocaine before shoving it into her pocket.

They had come back to the Manhattan lodging house an hour ago to find it packed with all the occupants of the lodging house as well as a few other newsies from different boroughs. When they had arrived Poison was looked at to see if Race had broken the agreement or not. Race was looked at with relief and a bit of sadness in a few cases anger, Poison knew the anger one would soon become more prominent in the room, they thought they had known him & he proved that they didn't. Poison had just ignored them and pushed through the group of them up to the bunks. Once there she had taken someone's bunk…she wasn't sure * who's * it was really, all she cared was that she wasn't down there in that mess. Too many complicated looks for her.   
  
She stared out the window into the night absently rubbing the key around her neck with the pad of her thumb. The night always looked so peaceful and safe to her but it was filled terrors. Poison's thought began to spiral down a darker and darker route when a knock on the door pulled her out. She looked over and saw Mush shifting his weight back and forth nervously,

"Did he?"  
  
Poison looked at Mush debating what to say to him, she could say no and have it be the truth but Race came so close a yes would be the truth too…

"Ask Race, it's not my job to inform everything that he does, I sell papes, and death that's all. I'd let Jack know if he needed to be kicked out, the entire house doesn't need to know his business."

Mush hesitated, "He said to ask you…"

Poison smirked slightly and laughed, "He would wouldn't he, I'm not going to be the scabber 'ere though."

Mush nodded his head looking slightly frustrated and went back out the door of the bunkroom. Poison watched him go and sighed getting up, it was time for her to leave, too many people would hunt her out to try and convince her to tell them if he had. Claiming it was in his best interest. His best interest was to have support from his friends but also be watched carefully. She strolled down the hall towards the stairs not wanting to go back down into the common room and its accusations. Normally she didn't mind the hustle and bustle of the common room, all common rooms were like that, but tonight the noise would just be speculations and questions on one topic, did Race relapse?  
  
Poison walked down the stairs and was immediately bombarded with questions regarding Race she ignored them all looking for Spot to tell him she wanted to go back. Instead her eyes fell on Race stuck in a corner looking miserable. Poison frowned the people around him didn't look happy with him. She continued to look for Spot and spotted him talking to Jack near the door. They didn't look like they would stop talking anytime soon. Poison sighed slightly to herself and headed towards Race getting annoyed with herself, _he deserves to get bombarded with questions and have people angry at him so why am I off to help him?_

"'S'cuse me," Poison said when she reached the group and pushed through them to Race. She grabbed him arm and pulled him away leaving angry comments behind them.

"Yous stayin' in Brooklyn for now," she informed Race who looked slightly shell shocked. Poison walked over to Spot still holding on Race's arm so he couldn't be dragged off again by the boarders of the lodging house and stood there until Jack and Spot had a lull in conversation.

"Spot, I wanna go back," then she turned to Jack, "We're taking him with us."

"We's are are we..." Spot said not sounding pleased.

"Yes we's are, all this naggin' ain't 'elping 'im."  
  
Jack looked like he was going to protest and Poison got even more irritated,

"Don't start," she warned. Then she looked at Spot, "I'll be in Brooklyn if you need to stay here or something. Just do damage control and don't let the Manhattan people through."

Spot nodded blinking slightly at being told what to do yet again. But she knew what needed to be done. He shrugged slightly and went back to talking to Jack who kept glancing at Poison as she headed out the door.

"Why'd you do that?" Race asked her when they got outside the lodging house.

"The questions and angry comments weren't gonna 'elp yous. They were afraid ta set you off now they're just angry & dey don't care what dey say anymore."

~*~  
  
As soon as Race and Poison exited the door the lodging house exploded with even * more * discussions as to what was going on with Race and why Brooklyn was involving itself more then usual. Usually Brooklyn didn't involve itself with anything unless there was a Brooklyn involvement somewhere in there, beyond being a friend of someone. Everyone had friends in different boroughs regardless of what they said.

"Ya do know Spot, dat we's gonna need ta know if 'e relapses," Jack told Spot sounding reluctant to say anything about the matter.

"I's know Jacky boy," Spot said looking at the door and sighing slightly shaking his head. What a fine mess it was. Spot and Jack turned as they heard Dragonfly yell,

"Jus because 'e's got problems don't mean dat he's dasoives ta be thrown out! Who * ain't * 'ad some problem!" She yelled at Slingshot.

"'E broke da rules! He knew dat! So it ain't as if it'll be such a big surprise ta 'im!" Slingshot yelled back.

"Yous might wanna do somethin' 'bout yous goil less yous like 'avin a goil dat's about ta get a soakin'," Spot said turning to look at him.

"Who'd soak 'er? She's a goil, dere's rules 'gainst dat," Jack said.

"Dat don't apply ta otha goils, Race's populah, shoa dey mad at 'im, but dey'll calm down and dey ain't outright insultin' 'im," Spot pointed out. Then smirked slightly clapping him on the shoulder, "'Ave fun, I's got a new boy ta find a bunk for."

"Spot! Come on, you's gotta 'elp! It ain't jus Manhattan's 'ere."

"Yous right Jacky," Spot said smirking slightly, "Brooklyn! Move out, we's ain't welcome no more."

With that Spot turned around and walked out the door of the lodging house and towards the bridge with the Brooklyn newsies straggling behind him still talking and grumbling about Race. He ignored the mutterings until he got to the lh,

"Dere ain't gonna be any problems with Race, yous got it?" Spot asked standing on the stoop of the lodging house not letting anyone in until most of the newsies had gathered. The newsies nodded their heads in agreement recognizing the tone that he used meant that anyone who didn't agree would probably wake up in the East River. 

Spot watched the group knowing they weren't happy with the order but would obey. With that solved and sticking Jack with calming the Manhattan newsies down Spot smiled slightly as he entered the lodging house. He climbed the stairs to the second floor stopping off at his room briefly to put his things away before heading for the sick room. He knocked before sticking his head in the room to see Race sitting in bed looking like a petulant child and Poison talking earnestly to him. Spot coughed to announce his presence and to mask any laughter that had escaped. 

"I was wonderin' 'ow long it would take for yous ta shove it off onta Jack," Poison said not looking away from Race. There was something bothering her about this, like she was missing a piece of the puzzle. She scrutinized Race trying to see if she could figure it out.

"Yous shoa yous ain't gonna soak me?" Race asked Poison smirking slightly hoping she'd at least tease him, anything that would remind him of the old her. He knew this was his but but…he couldn't help but be a little nervous. Poison had yet to yell at him; she hadn't done anything except sound sad and lecture him while helping him. He didn't like her like this…he was used to the Poison who threw her knives at the wall when she was frustrated or just bored. Who could probably beat him at poker. Mostly he missed hearing her gripe about Spot. It seemed like a favorite past time of hers. He could tell there was something between them that was different then usual. 

"Don't tempt me Higgins," Poison said sounding serious.

Spot stepped into the room and walked over to Poison kissing her on the cheek,

"Why don't we let Race 'ere 'ave some rest, if it'll make you feel bettah I'll make Tracks gaur-" Spot stopped abruptly when Poison moved away & clamped a hand around Race's wrist before he could move it. 

"I'll give you one last chance, yous completely clean?" she asked him quietly looking at him. Spot shuddered slightly, * he * wouldn't want to be the one subjected to that gaze. There was nothing there, she was like ice. Race didn't seem to like the gaze either.

"I's clean," he said trying to get her to release his wrist. Poison looked at him and raised her eyebrow at him.

"I don't believe you. Spot, come 'ere & 'old his wrist for me," she said not taking her eyes off Race.

Spot wondered what she was up to but sat in the chair Poison had evacuated & took hold of Race's wrist. Poison un-buttoned Race's cuff and started to roll up his sleeve. Race kept trying to pull away and Poison knew the answer before she even finished. She could see the bruises running down his arm from the needles.

"Let 'im go." She said. Then shook her head, "Yous think yous clean? Love ta see what yous think ain't clean."

Race had continued to roll up his sleeve until his shirt was rolled past his elbow joint. Then shifted sitting so he couldn't be trapped against the headboard again,

"Jis' look at da marks," he said, "dey's old, yous know 'ow long it takes for tracks ta 'eal."

Poison looked at him sharply but didn't say anything. She turned his arm so she could see the tracks better, 

"Maybe a month or two…'cept dis one," she said poking one. "An' dat one looks like an ameature did it, nothing like yous otha marks…" Poison said starting to sound puzzled. She opened her mouth to ask him what was going on when Moods ran into the room panting slightly,

"Gypsy's at the Queen's lodging house, she ain't doin' good…we's need ya…Spec's is stayin with 'er right now."

Poison closed her eyes squeezing the bridge of her nose, _why now? Why now?_

"I'm comin, Spot, if he gets worse or whatevah let me know," she informed Spot doubting that he could find out information on Race's track marks but he could try. She kissed him and started towards the door when Spot tugged her back by her belt loops and kissing her again.

"I's need ta go," she told him starting out the door before Spot could try again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Poison sighed, closed her eyes, and leaned her head against the wall. She could feel the pounding in her head getting worse as every moment passed. Why did it have to be that? Why did it have to be something connected to her? Worst of all how was she supposed to tell the newsies in this borough what was wrong with Gypsy? As well as all the other newsies.this can't be the first time it's happened.and it probably won't be the last time either.  
  
"She gonna be alright?" a voice asked breaking Poison's self monologue. She concentrated on trying to calm the pain in her head before opening an eye. When she discovered that only had a view of the ceiling she tilted her head back down to normal level to look at Moods with a heavy sigh conveying words through it without even needing to speak them.  
  
"I dunno, her body is reacting oddly to that poison...I don't understand it though.I'm the only one that I know of that sells that variety of poison.an' it's supposed to work when ya drink it. But I ain't eva seen these effects from someone drinkin' it. So maybe it was administered some other way.dunno what way though.an' she doesn't seem to remember *how* she got poisoned in the first place."  
  
"You mean to tell me *you're* the cause of this!?!" Specs interrupted shoving himself to the front of the small crowd in front of Poison.  
  
"You never seemed to have a problem with my profession before, 'sides it not as if she went down without a fight. She has yet to do anything without a fight," Poison retorted lazily straightening up to stand in a more defensive position.  
  
"Well, one of my best friends ain't never been hurt by it neither." He said moving into her personal space.  
  
"You seem so sure that you know every single one of your friends run-ins with me. Do you always keep that tight a reign on your friends? No wonder you can't keep a girlfriend very long."  
  
"You want to talk about relationships? Fine, you value your precious poisons and mind over anything living and breathing, I'm surprised Spot hasn't realized that you're just using him just like all your other boyfriends."  
  
Poison went for her knife without conscious thought, before Soaker laid a restraining hand on her arm and Dragonfly spoke up.  
  
"Knock it off you two, you aren't solving anything by your arguing an' you definitely ain't gonna come to an agreement over this so why try?" Dragonfly said softly from the corner of the couch she had curled up into. "We all have problems otherwise we wouldn't be here. But we look out for one another. That's the code we live by around here."  
  
Poison shook off Soaker, who eyed her suspiciously for a moment, before slightly stepping back. Specs, on the other hand, continued to glare at Poison. It seemed as though he thought that if he could get rid of her, he could get rid of the root of all evil.  
  
Poison pointedly ignored him as she said, "Look *I* don't know if I can help her but I know of someone who might be able to.she taught me a lot of what I know. She's kinda hard to find sometimes, but I can tell you where she holds shop most of the time."  
  
At that moment Spot walked in, Poison glanced at him worriedly he shook his head slightly and she relaxed slightly while Specs sneered at his back until one of the newsies standing next to him elbowed him to knock it off.  
  
"Anything that'll 'elp 'er, an' that'll keep you from making even more of a mess of this," Specs spat out.  
  
"Fine, but you'll 'ave to take Gypsy an' Spot," she said in a calm voice fighting back the urge to throw her favorite knife at him.  
  
Spot for once stayed silent, that is until Specs left to go get Gypsy from one of the bunkroom upstairs.  
  
"What am I doin'?" he asked her leaning in the doorway as people moved away now that the problem was being solved.  
  
"You're going to see Venom.she was a mentor of sorts to me before you found me half dead in that alley."  
  
"Wait a minute, I have to go see the person that taught you how to poison yourself as well as others safely!?! I don't think so!" he said shaking his head emphatically at her.  
  
"Yes, you do," she said glaring at him slightly, "Since I'm not allowed to on orders from Specs," she said sounding irritated, "She's nice an' if anyone can 'elp Gypsy she's gonna be the one. Not me. I'm still learning in a lot of respects.in a lot of respects I'd rather not admit to still be learning in."  
  
"But why is she named Venom???"  
  
"She has some of the most dangerous venoms known to man available to her and uses them regularly in her poisons."  
  
".oh"  
  
Poison smiled slightly, "Does that answer all your questions? An' will you *now* listen to me with the directions to her place? Course it'll have changed if da bulls have found her latest shop."  
  
Spot nodded his head in agreement still trying to process all the information she had given him as well as remember the directions and passwords. Poison made him repeat back all the directions and passwords she had given him to make sure he had heard them correctly before nodding in satisfaction. Just as that was occurring Specs was coming slowly down the stairs with Gypsy.  
  
"Good luck," she told them.  
  
"We wouldn't need it if it hadn't been for you," Specs retorted.  
  
Poison noticed Spots eyes flash in brief anger as he followed Specs out the door and surmised the walk to Venom's shop would be an interesting one to say the least.  
  
When she was sure they weren't coming back for awhile she leaned back against the wall sliding down to the floor. It *was* her fault in some twisted act of fate that Gypsy was poisoned. How many others had it happened to and she just hadn't known about it? I gotta calm down. Think logically. She dug through her bag for her cleaning kit for her knives before divesting herself of her knives. She started at the bottom with the two knives in each of her boots, then carefully slid one of her two poisoned knives from he her sheath and handling it carefully laid it on the floor next to her before removing the other poisoned knife at the small of her back with the same amount of caution she displayed with the one at her hip laying it next to its companion. Next she unlaced both of her wrist sheaths flexing her wrists before sliding those knives out of their sheaths and inspecting them. Then she set to work cleaning them all carefully before putting them back in their place.  
  
When she looked up, after she had finished cleaning her knives, she noticed that the once filled common room was now empty of people. She shifted her position slightly and leaned sideways against the wall and closed her eyes wondering, fleetingly, if Venom could help Gypsy.  
  
~*~  
  
"What was that all about?" Spot demanded as soon as they were outside of the lodging houses hearing distance.  
  
"It's your girlfriend's fault that this happened, not mine, why don't you ask her? Especially since I'm a lil' busy trying to help one of my best friends out."  
  
"She's not here to answer my questions. An' you're right; we should be concentrating' on Gypsy 'stead of on fightin'."  
  
"Yeah! You're supposed ta be payin' attention to the sick newsie here." Gypsy said smiling slightly.  
  
"Don't worry we ain't forgotten you. The shop supposed to be around this next corner here." Spot said looking around. It reminded him a little of the warehouse district in Brooklyn except a whole lot dirtier and with fewer warehouse buildings.  
  
"Cheerful place ain't it?" Gypsy asked.  
  
"Makes me want to spend the night," Spot agreed looking around, "There it is," he said nodding towards a building darker in the shadows of the flickering light.  
  
They approached the building cautiously with Spot in the lead. He boldly knocked on the door though he certainly wasn't feeling bold. What was this Venom girl supposed to look like? His imagination, although unbidden, created a large, muscular woman. He shuddered. If that was true then what about her supposed kindness? People personified Poison as kind sometimes and *that* certainly wasn't a word he would use to describe her.  
  
The door opened a crack and a hoarse voice asked, "Password?"  
  
"Buttons," Spots said a little uncertain. Who with the name like Venom have a password like 'buttons'? He would have expected a more.dangerous sounding password like-arsenic-but maybe the whole 'buttons' thing was a way to keep the lucky guessers from entering and allowing those with actual business to be allowed access. The door opened with a whisper of a creak.  
  
"Come on in."  
  
Standing in the doorway was a slight Asian woman no taller then Spot with straight black hair knotted at the base of her neck.  
  
"Venom?" Specs asked a little incredulously.  
  
"Yes?" the woman answered in a slight musical tone now that she was no longer whispering to disguise her sex.  
  
"I.I.I was just checking that you were who we were supposed to see.I don't exactly trust the person who sent us here," Specs answered.  
  
Spot glared at him.  
  
"Yet you came. That in itself either shows some kind of trust or desperation," Venom said with a calm voice seemingly unaffected, "have a seat," she said to Gypsy while she went behind the counter to fetch a pair of glasses.  
  
When she came back around she walked counter clockwise around Gypsy, "Mmmm, Poison has gotten herself into a mess this time hasn't she; sold to the wrong person. I warned her about doing that."  
  
Specs looked triumphantly at Spot for a moment before asking, "Can you help her?"  
  
"Of course, I wouldn't be much of an apothecary if the teacher couldn't fix the students mistake now would I?"  
  
This time it was Spot who looked smugly triumphant, while Specs stuttered out an excuse. Venom continued to circle Gypsy like water circling the drain, coming closer and closer until Spot was sure if Venom got any closer to Gypsy she'd be knocked off the stool. Then, all at once, she stepped away and went behind the counter combining one thing with another with seeming reckless abandon before coming back and handing the mixture to her. She took the bowl with trembling hands and upended it quickly into her mouth swallowing before she could actually consciously recognize the flavor of the mixture for the good or the bad.  
  
Venom was watching her like a hawk, "You're going to feel tired quite soon. You'd probably better stay here, your friends can come by in the morning to see how you are if you want and I can make sure there are no complications as to what happened. But she should be right as rain."  
  
Gypsy nodded her head in agreement already beginning to feel sleepy, "I'll see you guys in the morning." She said right before yawning and being ushered out of the room by Venom.  
  
"Tell Poison this goes on her list, she'll know what it means," Venom said over her shoulder before closing the door in their face.  
  
"I guess this means we head back and you tell me what this problem is that you have with my girlfriend," Spot said turning back towards the way they had come. He was planning on giving Poison a piece of his mind when he got back to the lodging house for letting him think all those things about Venom and not saying a word about what she was *really* like. He sighed slightly as they walked back in uncomfortable silence towards the lodging house containing its sleepy occupants. 


End file.
